


Like a Painting

by ColorsofaYinYang



Series: Bae's Monthly Prompts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art shop Au!, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I invisible?" She asks, in tears.<br/>Silly, Xion thinks. You're the most beautiful thing in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catshooter/gifts).



> Prompt for April! Art shop au!

Beautiful, expensive-looking paintings cover every wall, from the ceiling to where it meets the floor. There are people standing around silently admiring the artwork. Xion isn't one of them. She had only walked in here to ask directions to the nearest coffee shop. But she was quickly distracted, not by the artwork but the fair blonde girl sitting alone in the corner with a paintbrush in hand, shining like pale flower petals under the rising moon. Her beauty is exptic and Xion can't help but stare, admire her while everyone else around admires her art.

Their eyes meet across the room and Xion quickly averts her gaze, blushing a little at being caught. She studies the painting next to her intently. It's of a sunset over a town, two people holding hands on a clock tower. The signature in the lower corner reads, "Naminé."

~

One day she walks in and Naminé is crying in the corner, head in her arms. Concerned, she hurries over to her side, only to hover there, unsure if she should touch her shoulder and ask if she is alright. But before she can decide, Naminé looks up at her, eyes wet with tears.

"Am I invisible?" She asks pitifully. "No one will talk to me."

Silly, Xion thinks. You're the most beautiful thing in the room. 

"Of course not," she replies. "Honestly, I can't take my eyes off you."

Naminé's eyes widen, her face flushing, and she wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm Naminé," she says, as if Xion doesn't know who she is, as if she hasn't been studying her for the past month.

"I'm Xion," she replies. "Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "in a room full of art, I'd still look at you." Sorry it was short and probably not written well, my bioethics project deadline snuck up on me so I have to rush to get stuff done. But at least I posted something though!


End file.
